This Is New Found Love, Homie
by JusSonic
Summary: AU. When Charity chosen Froggo instead of Loud, the loud boy went into a state of depression. Who could he turned to for support? Maybe a certain friend? Loud x Aka


Pairing: Loud Kiddington/Aka Pella  
  
What story is this: A "What If" story  
  
Story Description: This is a "what if" story that takes place after "The Big Game XXX: Loud vs. Froggo". What if Charity chosen Froggo instead of Loud? Who would Loud turned to for comfort? How about someone who doesn't have a boyfriend yet in this AU world?  
  
***********  
  
Loud sit on a bench in a park in a depressed matter. He couldn't believe it. It was two weeks after his Big Game with his best friend Froggo. Sure, he made up with him after their big rivalry but the results there after was bad for him.  
  
He has trouble getting over the fact that the girl he fell for since Gene Burrows's attack on Washington chosen Froggo over him. I mean, his friend who cheated in the final part of the Big Game. His friend who beaten him up and send him to the hospital. His friend Froggo. Still, he believes Charity done it just to end the triangle, but he also believes Charity done it because she and Froggo are alike. Sure Charity is sad sometimes, but they both acted like siblings. I mean, they did played a good couple in Pokejedservo's "Toasty Histeria Picture Show", right?   
  
He felt bad too. He treated his former girlfriend like a trophy. Why would he even consider her his property since the events in Washington? Sure, she still considered him her friend, but he felt depressed because of it. His love for her is about gone and now he doesn't know whom to turn to now. Sure, there's Miss Info, but she's older than him and she's taken. He felt like he wanted to commit suicide right now.  
  
"Still didn't get over it, Loud?"  
  
Loud was startled and look up. Sure enough, there's his other friend Aka Pella looking worried for him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just trying to get over the fact that Charity chosen Froggo over me." Loud said with a sigh.  
  
Aka smiles and sat down next to Loud.  
  
"Don't worry, homie. Even if you are no longer together, you and Char are still friends, right? You got to stop being so sad. I mean what's up with that?" Aka asked in her usual way.  
  
Loud doesn't know what to say as he resumes looking at her.  
  
For some strange reason, there's something about her that makes him feel better. Some sort of majestic aura around her he hadn't felt since his time with Charity. Maybe he felt it because she was being nice to him.  
  
And for some reason, he smiles.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't dwell in the past. Thank you for being so nice to me." Loud said.  
  
"You're welcome." They both can hear some carnival music somewhere. "Listen, the carnival's in town. Wanna go?"  
  
Loud considered it and nodded.  
  
"Well, it's beats sitting around here all day." Loud said chuckling.  
  
Indeed there was a carnival in town and people are busy having fun when Loud and Aka got there. They both got their tickets and use them to get them. They done stuff like play midway games (although Aka nearly beaten up a Carney because she thought he's ripping them off and if it weren't for Loud, that Carney woulda dead meat by now), eat snacks like popcorn, cotton candy, etc. and hanging out. A few minutes has past and Loud doesn't seem so sad anymore.  
  
"Wow. This is great, Aka. I shoulda thought about it a long time ago." Loud said happily.  
  
"Same here, homie. Now you're glad I ran into ya?" Aka said with a smile.  
  
"Darn straight."  
  
They both turned to see the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Say Loud. Wanna get on the Ferris wheel?" Aka asked.  
  
"I considered the Ferris wheel a bore-fest, but with you, I'd chance it." Loud said.  
  
The two waited in line for the ride and as soon as they get to the front, they both got into a seat together. The Ferris wheel started and soon the two friends started to like it. However, when they get to the top, the ride stops.  
  
"WHAT THE...?!" Loud shouted in surprise.  
  
"Relax, Loudmouth. This always happens on rides like this." Aka said calming him down.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, since we're up here we can take a look at the stars." Loud said nodding.  
  
"Right."  
  
The two friends do just that. The view at the sky looks so wonderful and romantic, especially for a loud boy and an African American girl. As they resumed looking, Loud's eyes turned slightly to Aka.  
  
'Wow, you know when she isn't so sarcastic or acting like Busta Rhymes, Aka looks kinda cute. And she was being nice to me after all.' thought Loud as he looks at Aka.  
  
Loud doesn't know it but Aka's eyes are turning slightly to him. He doesn't see it, while she doesn't see him looking at her.  
  
'Whoa. I didn't noticed but Loud's so handsome. I mean when he isn't so loud and stuff. And he was nice enough to allow me to take him here.' Aka thought as she looks at Loud.  
  
Loud continues looking at Aka. For some reason, he doesn't want to look away. 'She...she's beautiful! I mean she isn't Charity, but still she's, next to both Charity and Miss Info, the most perfect, beautiful girl I have ever seen. Wait, where is this all coming from? I mean, I like her, but as a friend, nothing more. Or do I?' He continues talking.  
  
Loud remembers his times with Aka on the show. They have a water fight with Charity and Froggo on the bus, sometimes Loud remembers being alone with Aka in some scenes, and of course, he thought she sounded so beautiful when she sang her solo in "People Wanted Pepper On Their Food". He wondered what it would be like if he gets to know her better. He remembered all this just now.  
  
Aka have new feelings towards Loud. She always believed Loud and Charity would always stay together, but after her best friend chosen Froggo, that's no longer the case anymore. She then remembers something else: she was so jealous. Jealous that Loud would spend more time with either Miss Info or Charity and not with her. And of course, she always feels some sort of connection with him.  
  
Soon their thoughts were interrupted as the Ferris wheel started again. They quickly resumed enjoying the ride but they could never forget what they thought on the ride.  
  
The two friends laughed merrily as they walked side by side in Loud's neighborhood.  
  
"Boy, that was a good time. It almost makes me forget what happened to me." Loud said laughing.  
  
"I knew you would be. After all, I'm your pal and I want to make sure you don't feel now, boyfriend." Aka said.  
  
Suddenly the two stared at each other. Aka feels embarrassed because she realizes what she just said. She blushed, feeling so embarrassed. Loud on the other side feels good that Aka calls him that. A pause as the two doesn't know what to do now.  
  
"Uh, Aka? I have been wondering. Is it alright if you spend the night at my house?" Loud said nervously.  
  
"I had to. I told my parents I am going to stay at your house to help you get back on your feet." Aka answered him.  
  
Loud felt so happy about that.  
  
"Well, let's go then. My house shouldn't be far!" Loud said happily. "I'd race ya!"  
  
Aka laughs as she races Loud to his house.  
  
Inside Loud's house, the two came in. Loud sees that his dog Fetch is asleep under the Kitchen table. The two went over to Loud's couch and sat down. They stared at each other.  
  
"Well, uh, I liked to thank you for cheering me up today. No one else coulda done that." Loud said blushing.  
  
"Again I'm glad to help. You know what can also cheered you up?" Aka asked.  
  
"No, what?" Loud said wondering what it could be.  
  
"A big hug!"  
  
Aka hugs Loud who hugs back.  
  
"Thanks, this is so nice." Loud said with a sigh.  
  
"You're welcome, homie." Aka responded.  
  
The hold continued as they then stared at each other some more. They both were too comfortable to break the hold. They then find themselves moving closer to each other, then closer still. Before they knew it, Loud and Aka were in a deep, passionate kiss, none of them wanted to move away. 15 seconds later, they reluctantly stopped kissing.  
  
"Whoh." Loud said amazed.  
  
"What, you got an eye problem?" Aka teased.  
  
Loud laughs.  
  
"That's a good one, Aka."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
A pause as the two decided to think of what just happened.  
  
"Aka?"  
  
"Yes, Loud?"  
  
"There's something I wanted to tell you. It considers you."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Loud blushed trying to figure out what to say. So he decided to do what's best: speak from the heart. "Tonight, while we were on the Ferris wheel, I discovered something."  
  
'Whoa. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?' Aka thought, her heart pounding.  
  
"I discovered that I'm attracted to you. Why? Because I love you." Loud said, the feeling of love in his heart.  
  
Aka feels so happy. Loud loves her! Aka knew what she wants to do at a time like this when this happened. She kisses him right away for 5 more seconds then spoke up.  
  
"Loud, my pal, I'd like to say..." she then whispering to him. "I love you too."  
  
She hugs him. Loud, now realizing that Aka loves him back, returns it. As soon as they stopped, Loud speaks to his new girlfriend.  
  
"Aka Pella, you are, next to my former girlfriend and my best friend, the most perfect, beautiful girl I have ever seen. And no matter what people say or think, I will always loved you and will want to spent my new life with you." Loud said.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm perfect, but I will take the rest of your sentence pretty darn well, boyfriend. Oh, and I will always loved you too." Aka said purring.  
  
The two then gave each other a deep, passionate kiss again. Yes, tonight was perfect and the new couple knew they would enjoy their new life together very well.  
  
The End  
  
Story copyrighted by JusSonic. Remember, this is an AU story so none of this is real. But please read and review it anyway. 


End file.
